Willkommen Zuhause!
by mara7
Summary: Ein X5 kehrt nach Hause zurück. *hähähä*


Titel: Willkommen Zuhause! Teil: 1/1 Autor: Mara Email: kargmin@yahoo.de Spoiler: Season 2 Rating: G Zusammenfassung: Ein X5 kehrt nach Hause zurück. Pairing: keins Kategorie: AU Disclaimer: Alles ausser DA gehört mir. A/N: Was zum Nachdenken. Feedy? *lechz*  
Willkommen Zuhause!  
  
"Willkommen, Bruder!" Eine schwarz gekleidete junge Frau empfing mich am Eingang. "Ich bin Tira, X6." "Kid, X5" Wir drückten uns herzlich die Hände. "Du hast lange hierhin gebraucht, stimmt's?", fragte sie, als sie mich durch die dunkle Halle führte. "Ja, es gab ein paar Probleme.", antwortete ich ausweichend. Sie öffnete eine alte verkratzte Eisentür. "Welcher Art?" Möglicherweise wollte sie nur ihre Konversationstechniken üben, jetzt, wo wir so oft in der Welt da draussen waren. Ich fand ihr Verhalten dennoch aufdringlich. Einer der Gründe, weshalb ich mich freute, wieder hier zu sein, ausser der unter Gleichartigen zu sein, war das keiner Fragen stellte. "Man ist mir auf die Spur gekommen.", berschloss ich eine möglichst ungenaue Antwort zu geben. "Das Problem haben in letzter Zeit viele von uns. Es wird immer schwieriger, ausserhalb von Zuhause was zu erledigen.", bemerkte Tira düster. "Sind schon ein Paar aufgeflogen?" fragte ich schockiert. Ein Anflug von Trauer legte sich über ihr Gesicht. "Ja. Silar. X5-715.", erläuterte sie den für mich unbekannten Namen "ist vor zwei Tagen entdeckt worden. Wir haben seine Leiche in einem Abwasserkanal gefunden. Kata, X7-934, ist ebenfalls seit einiger Zeit ohne Kontakt zu ihren Geschwistern." Kata kannte ich. Wir hatten eine Zeitlang ausserhalb von Manticore Wache geschoben. Für einen X7 war sie ganz schön in Ordnung gewesen. Ihr Verlust tat weh. "Wie konnte das Geschehen?", fragte ich betroffen. Meine Begleiterin zuckte die Achseln. "Keine Ahnung! Aber wir sollten uns beeilen, sie erwartet dich schon.", fügte sie nach einen kurzen Blick auf ihre Uhr hinzu. Schweigend gingen wir weiter. In meinen Grübeln nahm ich die Umgebung kaum wahr. Die Gänge waren dunkel, teilweise fiel die Beleuchtung aus. Hin und wieder begegneten wir einen Transgenetischen, der uns knapp zunickte und sich dann an uns vorbei schob. "Nicht gerade aufgeräumt", bemerkte ich nach einiger Zeit trocken. "Dieser Bereich liegt so weit unten, dass er selten benutzt wird. Wir haben erst kürzlich unsere Einsatzzentrale hierhin verlegt. Oben war ihr zuviel geschäftiges Treiben." "Ihr vermutet einen Maulwurf." sprach ich laut aus, was Tira verschwieg. Sie schaute mich nervös an. "Das sollte nicht laut gesagt werden." flüsterte sie fast ängstlich. "Sie hasst den Gedanken, dass einer ihrer engsten Vertrauten so was tun könnte." "Ziemlich unvorsichtig, so ne Einstellung. Es ist gefährlich, auf die Loyalität derer zu setzen, die nicht zu uns gehören!" Das sie einen solchen Fehler gemacht hat, fand ich unverständlich. "Wir sind da!", unterbrach Tira mich. Wir standen vor einen dicken Eisenschott. Die Wachen davor musterten ich misstrauisch. "Er wird erwartet.", meldete Tira. Die beiden Männer sagten nichts. Ich vermute, dazu waren sie auch nicht in der Lage. Sie waren ziemlich gross, aber hatten sehnige Körper, welche die Unbeholfenheit ihrer Größe Lügen strafte. Buschige Augenbrauen und ebenso strubbeliges Haar verriet, dass sie wohl teilweise Urmenschen- DNA hatten. Kombiniert mit ein bißchen Homo Sapiens. Ihre Blicke stachen wie Dolche in mein Gesicht. Einer trat vor und untersuchte mich. Ich war erstaunt. Die Lage musste wirklich schlimm sein, wenn sie noch nicht mal uns vertraute. Schließlich nickte er. Sein Kollege trat von der Tür zurück und drückte den Öffnungsmechanismus. Tief durchatmend betrat ich den dahinter liegenden Raum und nahm Haltung an. "X5-507, von Aussenmission zurück. Auftrag erfolgreich ausgeführt.", meldete ich und salutierte. Die schlanke blonde Frau hinter dem Schreibtisch nickte zufrieden. "Schön, 507. Willkommen zurück in Manticore. Stehen Sie bequem." Ich löste die Spannung in meiner Haltung. Erlaubte mir ein lächeln. "Es ist gut, wieder Zuhause zu sein, Ma'am."  
  
ENDE 


End file.
